Merry Christmas
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: It's Christmas in Percy and Nico's home. They get the best present fro Christmas. A son. That poor boy... Percy x Nico, fluff


Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Pairings: Percy x Nico

Warning: contains slash

Authors note: Okay, so all of my other fics are on hold for the moment due to technical difficulties with the computer I was using. I am currently using a different computer but since my data and about 10k worth of material was deleted. In the meantime, enjoy this:

XXX

A young blond girl lifted her head and stared in wonder at the white flake descending from the open sky. Wide green eyes observed and captured the peaceful nature around her. Her eyes focused on the stone sticking out of the ground in front of her.

"Is mommy buried in there?" The girl asked looking up at her fathers.

"Yes, do you want to say anything to her while we're here?" Her biological father asked.

"But she can't hear me, don't be silly daddy." The girl laughed.

Nico chuckled and kneeled next to her. "Of course she can Anna. Just tell her the great news."

The blonde girl nodded and took the flowers from Percy and gently placed them in front of the stone.

"Hello mommy," She started, glancing up at Percy for reassurance. Percy nodded and encouraged her to continue. "Today I'm going to become a big sister. Daddy and Papa are going to some place called an orfine-orphage-umm?" She looked at her dad questioningly.

"Orphanage," Percy told her.

Anna turned back to the stone. "Yeah, what he said. We're picking up a little boy named Sasha. He's so cute!"

Nico wrapped an arm around Percy and smiled.

Anna looked up and held up his arms so Nico could pick her up. The dark haired boy lifted the blonde and put her on his hip.

"Let's get Sasha, okay?" Percy asked smiling. "Then we can have a nice Christmas eve dinner."

"Can we make cookies?" Anna asked.

Nico laughed, "Of course we can."

The small family made it's way to the small orphanage down the street and greeted the friendly owner. Small boys and girls running around happily in the snow.

"Anna! You came to get me!" A small voice called. A little dark haired boy with pale skin ran up to them and hugged the Nico's legs attempting to reach the girl in his arms.

"Hi Sasha, ready to go home?" Nico asked the boy.

Sasha nodded excitedly. Percy lifted Sasha and smiled at the orphanage owner, "I guess this is the last time we'll see you."

"Well if you ever want another, come back."

"Will do," Nico agreed.

* * *

Sasha clung to Percy tightly as they walked home. He was meeting the rest of the family for the first time. He had met Percy over a year ago when the couple was first searching for a new child. He remembered Anna telling him a story about her mother.

_"My daddy said Mommy was the prettiest girl he ever met," Anna started. Her green eyes shining. "She died giving birth to me, but daddy said it wasn't my fault. Then he and Papa got together and he said Papa was the prettiest man he ever met. I'm named after mommy."_

_"But they're both guys," Sasha had said. "That isn't right."_

_"Of course it is," Anna said crossing her arms._

_"Anna! Come here! I want you to meet someone," Percy called._

_Anna took Sasha's hand and the two of them ran to Percy and Nico. "I want him!" She demanded._

_Percy looked at Sasha and smiled. "What's your name?" He asked kindly._

_Sasha looked down and blushed, he whispered his name._

_Anna grinned, "His name is Sasha, isn't he cute?"_

_Sasha froze when he saw Nico. That man was scary looking. _

_"Well, when Anna has her mind set on something there is no way around it. Welcome to the family Sasha."_

_Sasha stared at Nico in amazement before hugging the mans legs. Once he realized what he was doing he blushed and backed away, "Sorry." He shrieked when Nico lifted him into the air and clutched the man's shoulders._

_"How old are you?" He questioned._

_"Three." The boy held out two fingers._

_"Whose your Godly parent?"_

_"Apollo," The boy answered confidently. His eyes however showed how scared of rejection he was._

_"Oh thank the Gods. He's not Aphrodite, Ares or Hermes." Nico sighed in relief. He put the boy on his hip and followed Percy to the owner._

Percy held onto the now four year old boy. It would be their first Christmas together and he didn't want to scare him.

Sasha enter the familiar house he spent many weekends in. He giggled when he saw the tree he decorated last time he came here. It was messy and most of the decorations adorned the bottom of the tree.

"Everyone should be coming in about an hour. We should get ready and put the food in the oven." Percy said.

Nico pecked Percy's lips and handed him Anna, "I've got the food. You get them ready."

Percy chuckled, "Oh sure. Give me the hard part." He followed Anna up the stairs, Sasha still in his arms.

Anna grabbed her pretty red and white dress from her room and raced into Sasha's room so they could dress together. Percy helped both kids into their clothes and smiled at how cute they looked.

After dressing himself he went back downstairs to find Anna mixing cookie dough and Sasha asleep on the couch.

"He said he had a headache so I told him to lie down." Nico explained when Percy caste him a questioning glance. "You got it down here? I'm going to change."

"Go ahead," Percy said.

Once all the food was in the oven or where ever it belonged Percy sat on the couch and watched his new son sleep. A small smile spread across his lips.

He jumped when the doorbell ran accidently causing Sasha to roll off the couch and start crying. Percy lifted the boy and apologized, kissing the boy's forehead. When the bell rung again he groaned and cursed whoever was on the other side.

A smile spread across his lips when he saw Leo, Hazel, and Frank standing there with five kids at their feet. The four year old triplets and the two year old twins.

"Is that our new cousin?" Mary, one of the triplets, asked. She stood on her tiptoes to see if she could see him better.

Percy chuckled and let them in, "Yes, but he's sleeping right now. You can meet him later."

"Hey!" Anna rushed past Percy and flung herself at Drake, Mary and Max. "I have to show you the tree!" She dragged the triplets off. The twins, Madison and Hailey ran off to play with Anna's toys.

"We heard crying earlier," Hazel said after she hugged Percy.

"Yeah, Sasha rolled off the couch. He was taking a nap and the doorbell startled him." Percy said cradling the four year olds head.

* * *

Sasha blinked his eyes open and found himself in Percy and Nico's room. He was snuggled on their big bed and fluffy comforter. Slowly he climbed off the bed and went down stairs like he usually did but froze when he heard loud voices he didn't recognize. He looked around for Percy or Anna but couldn't see them. He found Nico talking to a pretty Indian girl and blond man. Slowly he made his way towards Nico and tugged on his leg. He froze when the man turned around wasn't Nico but instead some Latino man.

"Oh, whose this?" The man asked lifting Sasha up.

Sasha's eyes began tearing up. He was never good around strangers.

"Leo! You're making him cry! Give him to me!" The Indian girl said. Sasha just cried harder when the girl took him.

"What's going on?" A deep voice asked, "Piper, why is Sasha crying?"

"Oh! This is Sasha? He's so cute," Leo gushed.

Nico took Sasha into his arms and the boy calmed down almost instantly. He clutched his new daddy tightly and buried his face.

"Let him calm down, he isn't good around new people." Nico said. "It took him a while to get used to me and Percy."

Sasha stayed with Nico throughout dinner but once he had food in his stomach he felt more confident and played with Anna and his new cousins. After all the other kids went to bed, Sasha staying up due to his long nap earlier he allowed pictures and would let the other adults hold him.

Percy took him and rocked him to sleep after a while, 'I think I will like it here," Sasha thought before drifting off.

* * *

Merry Christmas you guys! Well, Christmas eve... Hope you enjoyed. Please review for virtual cookies and I promise I will update Forbidden Love, Bloody Future and Immortal Love ASAP.

XOXOXOXO

Lilac: Hehehehe, that's it, eat the virtual dark side cookies

Percy: Not again...

Lilac: Don't forget you are on the dark side

Percy: Just because I join Luke in Scarlet Past doesn't mean I'm bad. His side was the good side!

Lilac: That's what they want you to think

Percy: You're creepy

Sasha: No, she is awesome

Percy: Sasha, stop eating those cookies

Sasha: But they're so good

Percy: Lilac! You better- Hey! Where'd she go?

Sasha: Cookie?

Percy: Sure, thanks. *Takes a bite* Wait a second...

Hehehehehehe

See, this is why my friends don't talk to me...


End file.
